Forgiveness..For Both Old and New Mistakes
by TraceAce
Summary: Lita ends up in the hospital after the attack on her on Raw 4/9..of course, she really wants to see Matt, and actually tries to get to him on her own. However, she doesn't get far, and a surprising person actually decides to help her get there, when a cer


Usually, most people got used to things when it happened to them a lot. Why couldn't that rule apply to getting smashed around by foreign objects? She certainly wasn't used to it because every shot she recieved on her back felt mind thumbing, like someone was ripping her apart. The pain was certainly extreme.  
  
And then it just stopped. She was actually half relieved. Well, the relief was short lived because then she heard the smashes that weren't directed at her any longer. Wincing, she managed to pick up her head to see, as usual, Matt had decided to protect her by making them hit him. A plausable idea, especially because it actually worked. However, the problem was, they were killing him.  
  
Perhaps it was her odd frame of mind, but something inside her gave her strenght enough to actually pull herself on top of him. She couldn't let them hurt him anymore. She wouldn't. They would have to kill her first. She looked up at him one time to find him pretty much lifeless, out cold. That was when the beating began again.  
  
Each blow got stronger, and hurt more. She fought dearly to stay awake, holding out until she couldn't take it no longer. This was her fault, not his. She should be the one getting hurt for opening her big mouth. Finally giving in to the urge to just pass out, she did. The beating continued on her already battered body.  
  
***  
  
She was still knocked cold when Matt managed to somehow get out of his lifeless state. His entire body was sore, it felt like he had been hit by a train going 200 miles per hour. But still, he saw her. Saw her lying there, her body twisted in an odd angle, her face being the only one that looked peaceful in a body that must have been hurting her so bad she literally passed out from the pain.  
  
He remembered sorely what had happened before. She felt her body on him, but he had nothing left in him to do anything about it. She had to have been protecting him..she got the brunt of the blows. They had pretty much destroyed her.  
  
"Oh, Lita.." he whispered, pulling himself to her. Her head was rolled to her side, her body twitching ever so often. She was hurt, a lot more then he was. He pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. She lay unconcious, her entire body limp in his arms. She looked like she had been in a war. In a way, she was.  
  
He looked over to see Jeff sitting up, looking a bit out of it. It seemed Lita had gotten the brunt of it. Matt knew if Lita hadn't put herself in harm's way, he would be the one on the ground.  
  
"Matt.." Matt heard his brother's voice, but he ignored it. Instead, he slowly began to try to stand up. He fought the urge to collapse. Looking to the side of him, he saw Jeff, though grumbling, was also standing up.  
  
"Aww man, they messed up my ha--" he stopped, noticing Lita. "Lita.."  
  
"Help me..get her into the back." Matt suddenly let out a groan as pain shot through him. He collapsed, and Jeff barely had time to catch Lita from the same fallen fate.  
  
"Matt!" his voice seemed far away. "Matt, man, you OK?!"  
  
"Take care..of Lita.." he mumbled, as the world finally totally faded to black.  
  
***  
  
She woke up, and her senses exploded. Every part of her body ached at once. The lights felt like they were the sun that was about 2 inches away from her face. She groaned, wanting to curl up and just hide from it all. However, she felt a small sense of relief from it all. The pain slightly receded. She was getting used to it.  
  
She opened her eyes again to see that her eyes had focused. At first, she was confused. She didn't really know where she was. Then her mind suddenly kicked in, and she remembered. The fight..the chair..Matt..  
  
Matt. She tried to get up, but found she was strapped down. However, she decided to ignore the pain shooting up in her body, and, in a pure Lita-like way, figured out how to get out of the thing holding her back. She sat up, standing, her body shuddering at the pain. Where was her Matt? Where was he..?  
  
"Lita, what the hell are you doing?!" she was so surprised she lost her concentration. Her legs buckled under the pain, but she felt two strong arms catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up, and let out a stifled gasp.  
  
"N-no. Please..I've gone through enough." She closed her eyes, waiting for a blow to be made.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't trust me."  
  
"Lita, it's cool.." Lita blinked. She KNEW that voice. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Chris standing there. He was grinning, though the grin had a hint of worry in it.  
  
"Chris..?" she blinked. He helped her upright, but still remained as a constant support so she couldn't stand.  
  
"The one and only, Lita. What are doing out of that bed over there?"  
  
"Why is he here?" Both she and Chris looked at the guy who actually suddenly looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry Lita. Benoit's not about to kill anyone soon." Benoit rolled his eyes. "He even offered to come along..yeah, I think he's losing his touch.."  
  
"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "Um..sorry that happened." he mumbled it, but she heard it.  
  
"Listen, take me to Matt." she suddenly remembered why she was cringing in pain at that point. "Now."  
"I don't know..maybe you should lie down..."  
  
"Chris, you either help me there or I go alone and find the room myself."  
  
"Lita, you're lying down.." Chris said in a more stern voice.  
  
"Man, you sound like me." Benoit scowled. "Here, I'll take you..that is, if you don't think I'll kill you." Lita blinked, looking at Benoit in shock. It seemed Chris had the same look.  
  
"A-alright." she nodded. He gave a nod himself, and walked over. He then suddenly picked her up, but softly. So softly, it actually discribed her. However, she finally realized that her entire mid-section was taped up. Who knew what kind of injury she had?  
  
"But..."  
  
"Jericho, live a little." Benoit turned, and Lita couldn't help but grin at Jericho's shocked face, even though she was still in pretty bad pain.  
  
She was getting used to hanging over his shoulder. "Why are you helping me?" She barely even noticed the pain that was in her voice.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, simply.  
  
"You're seriously not as mean as you make yourself to be, you know.."  
  
"I'm glad you figured that out in the huge 10 seconds we've actually talked to each other." Lita went silent, noticing all the people staring at them.  
  
"I could tell from the first time I saw you." she nodded her head. "All that fake hostility to your best friend.."  
  
"Who? Those cheep asses in the Radicalz?"  
  
"No. Jericho." Benoit fell silent for a moment.  
  
"He's not my best friend. He's not even my friend." Lita heard a tone she had never really heard in his voice the entire time they spoke.  
  
"Oww..' she winced as Benoit tightened his grip slightly so she wouldn't slide off.  
  
"Sorry." he quickly lightened it.  
  
"Anyway, I don't know you so well, I admit it..but I know Jericho. He's as stubborn as anything, and he won't readily admit much. But I think he really does consider you a friend. Even when you completely destroyed him with that steel door.."  
  
"I guess that was a bit over the top..."  
  
"No, again, you show you're just like him." This conversation atleast was getting her mind off the fact that they were in a hospital and she was going to see her boyfriend who was also in the hospital, not to mention her other best friend.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You both have explosive tempers. Now, I don't know what happened in your past, but..maybe you should let it go."  
  
"You don't know anything about our past." he said, spitefully. "Here's the room." he put her down, and she managed to stand up. I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
"Benoit.."  
  
"Alright?" She knew she had hit a nerve in him. She nodded slowly, walking into the room. Suddenly, that little problem with benoit disappeared.  
  
"Matt.." he was lying there, motionless. He wasn't hurt as she was, but he was still out of it. She limped to him, not enjoying any of the pain that was trying to stop her from moving what she figured would be her ribs. She reached him, and stared down at him.  
  
"Matt..I'm so sorry..this shouldn't have happened.." she paused, then buried her head into the bed he was lying on. "Please don't be that hurt. Why did I open my mouth..?" She felt tears sting her eyes.  
She stood up again because her middle section was killing her again. It was then she noticed that Matt now had stirred awake, and seemed a bit confused. He shook his head, letting out a slight groan. Lita was transfixed on the spot, she actually was panicking. What if he blamed her..?  
  
"L-Lita..? Lita, w-where.." he mumbled. She snapped out of it.  
  
"Matt.." he looked up towards her, and a weak smile appeared on his face, then a frown.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" he scolded her.  
  
"I'm so sorry.." she paused. "If I hadn't OPENED my big mouth..look, you're hurt..and I'm sure Jeff is too.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got an iron body." he grinned half-heartedly.  
  
"This is all my fault." she sighed.  
  
"Lita, let's just get a little thing straight here..you shielded me from getting smashed up. You knew I could take the pain more they you could, yet you still put yourself in the way of harm for me. No one has EVER done that for me. Even if I thought it was your fault, which I don't, I think you taking all those blows for me would greatly destroy any faults."  
  
"I guess so.." she paused, looking down. He gently cupped her chin, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"I love you." he whispered. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
***  
  
Benoit never did pry, but he couldn't help but watch the moment in front of him. It almost made him smile. Almost, that was. He was watching so intently that he hadn't noticed the certain blonde idiot walking up behind him.  
  
"Isn't it sweet?" Jericho said, a bit playfully.  
  
"Whatever." Benoit replied cooly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You're such a romantic, Chris." Jericho said with a half grin. "So, I'm guessing that our young lovers are yet again together."  
  
"Guess so." Benoit breathed out, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh crap.." Jericho suddenly stated. Benoit looked up to see what was the problem. "That doctor's going to break up the moment. Cover for me."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Jericho strolled up to the doctor, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, buddy..what's the problem?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going to check on your friend here.."  
  
"You don't need to do that." Jericho grinned, talking suavely.  
  
"Why not?" There went the suaveness.  
  
"Umm.." Benoit shook his head, walking up from behind him.  
  
"I believe this black haired idiot recieved his medical check up by a nurse just 2 minutes ago. Said she didn't want you to be bothered with it. Don't you have a patient to operate soon?" Benoit said calmly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, if you find out the nurse's name, tell me." he smiled towards Benoit, then retreated down the hallway he had just come from. Jericho turned to Benoit, surprised.  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
"Know he was going to operate? I figured we would need a back-up plan to let them have a bit of time together." he said calmly. "Of course, you wouldn't have thought of that."  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't have." Benoit looked up at him, a bit surprised. Then he shrugged.  
  
"I should tell Jeff they're both up soon..he's about the only one who needed simple band-aids." Jericho stated.  
  
"Probably be smart." Benoit shrugged. Jericho walked over to the glass window, where Lita and Matt were talking. Both of them seemed like they were perfectly alright, didn't even look hurt. Benoit followed and watched for a moment.  
  
"What happened to us, Chris?" Jericho suddenly asked. "When did we start hating each other?" Benoit sttod quiet.  
  
"Explosive tempers.." he mumbled very quietly under his breath, remembering what Lita had told him.  
"What was that?"  
  
"We were 18. You and I started fighting over this girl who ended up not liking either of us. One night, we just..blew up at each other. That was when we stopped being friends." Benoit said. "I remember because it was on my birthday." Jericho looked down.  
  
"I remember now.." he shook his head. "Gina, right? Yeah, that was the worst fight I've ever been in." Pausing, he let out a slight sigh. "I lost my best friend that night." They both fell silent, watching Matt and Lita jovially talking. How could they be so happy with injuries like they had?  
  
"How could we have destroyed our friendship?" Jericho asked, breaking the silence. "Over a girl.."  
  
"She would have liked you anyway." Benoit said, half amused.  
  
"No, I think she would have went for you..." Jericho argued slightly. Jericho looked over to Benoit, then smiled slightly. "You know, I haven't seen that kind of grin in a long time."  
  
"I must have hit Regal in the head too hard." he rolled his eyes. Jericho laughed slightly. They fell silent again, but this time it was for only a moment. "Listen, I...  
"  
"I'm sorry, Chris." Jericho cut Benoit off. "We wasted so many years fighting.." He offered his hand. "Friends, again?"  
  
Benoit paused, his mind drifting back to what Lita had told him, and even further when he remembered being able to tolerate the person in front of him easily. He slowly extended his hand, grasping Jericho's.  
  
"Friends, I guess." he let out a grin, and for once it had no evil intent in it at all.  
  
They were so caught up in talking, they didn't even notice Matt and Lita were watching, grinning to themselves. 


End file.
